


What Ate'nt Dead May Never Die - Art

by Kaesa



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Dicks, Intentionally Bad Art, M/M, Other, Photoshop, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Woobie Theon, both metaphorical and actual dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "What Ate'nt Dead May Never Die," showcasing Theon Greyjoy's sensitive woobie nature and also his tentacles.  And also Ramsay Bolton's poorly-drawn dick.  :D</p><p>["Drawn" for Bad Bang, and as such, is bad.  Really, really bad.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ate'nt Dead May Never Die - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Ate'nt Dead May Never Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210931) by [silkstocking (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/silkstocking). 



> Wow, I was blown away by the tour-de-force that was this epic fic. It really says so much about Theon and about the human-with-tentacles-who-is-I-guess-the-physical-manifestation-of-an-eldritch-god-from-the-deep condition.
> 
> Let's just say I was inspired.
> 
> Also, wow, gosh, even I am impressed with my newfound ability to capture likenesses! You may think, "but that is copied and pasted," but you would be WRONG, I totally painted all of this on my tablet. Totally. I am extremely talented.

 

 

 

 


End file.
